


Mirror Mirror

by Onebluecoloredsoul



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebluecoloredsoul/pseuds/Onebluecoloredsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks about his life and ask his mother a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to add the artwork I did for this after a while.

“Mama Mama. . . hierher kommen bitte” *I say, sitting in my room alone for the past few hours, trying to get some things straight in my mind. The revelation of what I was had come to me that day being absolutely absurd in my mind when I heard it, but after I looked in the mirror I had finally contemplated believing my brother Stefan.  
“Kurti? was ist es, schatz? ”** my mother said, coming into my room, automatically crouching by me, not yet expecting the question I was about to ask her. In fact, I don’t think that any of us knew one question could have possibly unlocked the door to my fate later down the road of life. No one ever really stops to think that death can be held in words.  
I looked to her, trying to keep my tears from breaking to the surface, hoping I could be strong too, as even one question that circled on my mind. “Was bin ich Mama?” ***, choking in the midst of the sentence. That was when I found out my parents couldn’t even answer that question, at least not today. My mother’s usually beautiful brown eyes faded as she looked at me. I recognized the pain that shown in her features all too well, having seen it the first time my brother Stefan confronted her about my presence in the circus.  
That day was trivial to me at the time but that was the first time I had seen my mother angry with Stefan. Now that I sat in front of the mirror, seven years old, I start to piece things together. I start to lay out the meaning behind my life here in Germany, examining my blue fur, the meaning of my arrow like tail that twitched beside me, the reason my eyes were such a captivating gold. The reason whey I wasn’t allowed in the town in the valley below. The way Stefan resented by presence so much in the circus. The way rules were placed in my mind at such an early age. It was heart breaking to think that I was the thing from the picture Stefan had shown me in a book. Statues and drawings of my kind. He said My people lived in the earth below us. It was pretty clear to me that day that I was not the natural child of my mom and dad.  
*(come here please) **( what is it sweetheart) ***(what am I)  
￼ I had looked back to the mirror with teary eyes, my breath shuddering as I demanded an answer. I was desperate for the truth but I also didn’t want to hear it. I knew I only wanted to be reassured that I was only ‘special’ and with ‘gifts’. The truth had to come sooner or later.  
“Kurt, was auf der erde soll das heiben? Du mein sohn, che vorzunehmen ihren teil des Zirkus, ihre menschliche sind” * she said with a fake calm voice, sitting beside me and pulling me closer to her. We both looked into the mirror, she was staring at who she thought was her son; who she had deceived in believing that she loved. She looked at the star attraction of our family and circus. I looked at the monster. The gold eyes that would never know what pupils were, the ears and nose that could always pick up the commotions down in the valley when my family sat happily in ignorance of the rumors down below. I looked at my tail that curled into itself.  
*(Kurt, what on earth do you mean? You are my son, you’re part of the circus, you’re human.)  
That day I found out what the real purpose of mirrors were, why we only had three in the house, why people pretended not to be disappointed when they looked at their reflection in the morning while getting ready. That day I realized the mirrors made people think twice about their lives. Realized why they groaned as the image in front of them copied their actions.  
In reality the reflection was the real person. The monster. The beast within finally captured but not tangible. It was absolutely the window to the soul. I was the only one in the family who could understand this. The others blindly looking to what could be their destiny in that thin piece of dimension. No one as young as I was should have figured that out. The truth of who you really are is always hard to accept but acceptance is everything.  
Just ask the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!:)


End file.
